Everyday the Sun pours down onto the Earth a vast quantity of radiant energy many many times greater than the total now used by Man. Some of this energy, together with carbon dioxide and water, Nature traps in trees and other plants by conversion into giant chemical molecules, collectively called biomass. The major components (about 60% to 80%) of this mixture are polysaccharides. These are long and substantially linear chains, the individual links of which are simple sugars. The remaining component (about 15% to 25%) is called lignin and is a complex network of joined aromatic rings of the type present in diesel engine fuel. The energy trapped within plants can be recovered, in part, by breaking down the long chains into their constituent sugar links for subsequent standard fermentation into bioethanol. In contrast, the breakdown of the lignin network can yield simple aromatic compounds for possible direct incorporation into diesel fuel. The problem facing chemical engineers has been how to achieve these demonstrated chemical breakdowns on a large-scale, commercially practical, and energy efficient way.
There exists immense amounts of biomass materials in forests and crops, and cellulose, the main component, is one of the most abundant natural resources available on the Earth. In this regard, natural cellulosic feedstocks are now commonly referred to as “biomass,” and biomass materials are known to generally consist primarily of cellulose (˜40% to ˜50%), hemicellulose (˜20% to ˜30%), and lignin (˜15% to ˜25%) bound together in a complex structure together with smaller amounts of pectins, proteins, and ash. Many types of biomass, including, for example, wood, paper, agricultural residues such as bagasse, switchgrass, wheat or sorghum straw, corn husks, and the like have long been considered as possible feedstocks for the manufacture of certain organic chemicals, but thus far existing biomass conversion technologies have achieved only limited success. It is believed by many that due to the complex chemical structure of most biomass materials, microorganisms and enzymes cannot effectively attack the cellulose component without prior treatment. Indeed, conventional methods for converting cellulose to glucose by way of acid hydrolysis and enzymatic saccharification are known to be inefficient and, consequently, are not yet commercially viable.
More recently, however, the chemical conversion of cellulose with supercritical water to obtain various sugars has been studied. (see, e.g., M. Sasaki, B. Kabyemela, R. Malaluan, S. Hirose, N. Takeda, T. Adschiri & K. Arai, Cellulose hydrolysis in subcritical and supercritical water, J. Supercritical Fluids, 13, 261-268 (1998); S. Saki & T. Ueno, Chemical conversion of various celluloses to glucose and its derivatives in supercritical water, Cellulose, 6, 177-191 (1999).) These more recent studies are among the first to demonstrate that cellulose may be rapidly hydrolyzed in supercritical water to yield glucose (in high yield) in either flow or batch type micro-reactors. The use of flow or batch type micro-reactors, however, is not a realistic option for the commercial-scale production of cellulosic based motor fuels.
Accordingly, and although some progress has made with respect to the development of biomass conversion systems, there is still a need in the art for new and improved machines, systems, and methods for converting biomass into simple sugars and aromatic chemicals which, in turn, can be readily converted into cellulosic based motor fuels. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides for further related advantages.